In fishing, especially from a conventional fishing boat, it is common for fishermen to help one another in bringing a caught fish into the boat by having one person handle the fishing line and another person using a net to secure the catch. On a good day fishing, when two fishermen have a fish on, it becomes virtually impossible to help each other in the above fashion.
It became apparent to the inventor to devise an apparatus that would use one's foot to operate a fishing net from a conventional fishing boat.
Prior art teaches of no such apparatus that enables a boat fisherman to operate a fishing net with a foot pedal.